Sound Set
. (JP edition)]]A Sound Set determines the music that plays on a planet during the game. Though all editions of Meteos have a Sound Set to the functional extent, only in the original Meteos does the option exist to listen to them in the Extras ''menu. Corresponding Sounds (Meteos) Each sound in the sound test room has a corresponding number to go along with it, and when this number is selected to play, the sound will play along with it. Planet Sound Sets All planet sound sets are organized like this. *000- Normal *001- Warning *002- Danger *003- Win Theme *004- Lose Theme *005- Small Stack Launch 1 *006- Small Stack Launch 2 *007- Small Stack Launch 3 *008- Small Stack Launch 4 *009- Small Stack Launch 5 *010- Stack Launch 1 *011- Stack Launch 2 *012- Stack Launch 3 *013- Stack Launch 4 *014- Stack Launch 5 *015- Large Stack Launch 1 *016- Large Stack Launch 2 *017- Large Stack Launch 3 *018- Large Stack Launch 4 *019- Large Stack Launch 5 *020- Falling Stack *021- Big Falling Stack *022- Small Stack Land *023- Stack Land *024- Big Stack Land *025- Huge Stack Land *026- Meteos release A *027- Meteos release B *028- Meteos release C *029- Item A *030- Item B *031- Item C (Seems to be unused) *032- Speeder Active *033- Meteo Flick *034- Item tap *035- Meteo falling *036- Meteo landing *037- Rare Meteo falling *038- Rare Meteo land *039- Ignition *040- Meteos removed *041- Meteos flying through space 1 *042- Meteos flying through space 2 *043- Meteos flying through space 3 *044- ??? *045- ??? *046- Planet Nova (top screen) *047- Game Start *048- Meteos hit planet *049- Meteos destroyed *050- Bomb explode *051- Game set/Time game end *052- Item countdown *053- War Axe/Fury Hammer swing *054- Driller Bomb start *055- Smoke Screen active *056- Mini Weight/Heavy Weight fall *057- Eraser activate *058- ??? *059- "Column critical" warning *060- Resume game (after pausing) *061- Light cheering *062- Cheering *063- Heavy cheering *064- Annihilation *065- Meteo slide 1 *066- Meteo slide 2 *067- Meteo slide 3 *068- Meteo slide 4 *069- Meteo slide 5 *070- Meteo slide 6 *071- Meteo slide 7 *072- Meteo slide 8 *073- Meteo slide 9 *074- Meteo slide 10 *075- Meteo slide 11 *076- Meteo slide 12 *077- Meteo slide 13 *078- Meteo slide 14 *079- Meteo slide 15 *080- Stack Land (Noise) *081- Timer tick *082- Twinkle Menu Sound Set ''The Path You Travel, or the menu Sound Set, is organized like this. Please note that some of these sounds (such as 006) are used in gameplay. *000- Theme *001- Gift attained *002- Move cursor *003- Move Music-to-SFX slider/change most options. *004- Select *005- Return *006- Start game *007- Pause game *008- Multiplayer connect *009- Multiplayer failiure *010- ??? *011- Scroll Stats *012- ??? *013- ??? *014- ??? *015- Screen change *016- Grab with stylus *017- Enable power-up *018- Disable power-up *019- Download Play theme *020- Other player joins Wireless play room. *021- ??? *022- Leave Wireless room *023- Error *024- Erase Data warning *025- Erase data *026- ??? *027- Wireless VS theme. Fusion Room Sound Set How Many Planets?, or the Fusion Room Sound Set, is organized like this. *000- Main theme *001- Fusion success Star Trip Sound Set Destiny, or the Star Trip Sound Set, is organized like this. *000- Main theme *001- Approaching Meteo Other Sound Sets These sound sets only contain one track. They are shown in order of which they appear in Sounds. *Opening- The Last Planet *Results- Tranquility Renewed *Ending 1- Denouement *Ending 2- Repose *Ending 3- The Endless Waltz Category:Menus